Reunions in Nimbasa City! The Wallace Cup!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: After Ash's fourth Unova Gym Badge, out Heroes notice a sight that only Ash is familiar with. Ikari, Contest, Poke, and Shootdownshipping!


Pokémon Fanfiction

By: Emma Hall

As our heroes head out of Nimbasa City, they notice a familiar, but unfamiliar sight.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on here." Iris comments. Iris points to a building that has the Aqua Ribbon on a billboard outside the building

"It's a Pokémon contest! Not only that but it's the Wallace Cup. Man those bring back memories." Ash replies.

"Ash what's a Pokémon contest and a Wallace cup?" Iris questions.

"What?! How have you not heard of a Pokémon contest?!" Ash screams. "A Pokémon contest is when trainers and their Pokémon show off the beauty in their moves. There two main stages. One is the performance stage where you show off the beauty in your Pokémon's performance by launching different attacks to make an elegant finish. The second stage is the battle stage. In this stage you battle other coordinators. You have 5 minutes on the clock and whoever has the most points or whoever wins the match wins. If you the whole thing you win a ribbon. When you receive 5 ribbons you can participate in the grand festival and if you win that you win the title of Top Coordinator."

"And what's the Wallace Cup?" Iris asks.

"It's a special contest that when you win the ribbon you can use that ribbon in any contest region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh." Cilan explains. Ash's jaw drops to the ground in amazement.

"How do you know about that?!" Ash inquiries.

"My cousin entered in the last Wallace Cup. So I am going to enter it using my Pansage and Dwebble in the performance and battle stage!" Cilan yells with determination.

"I wanna enter too! I'm gonna use Axew and Emolga to win the whole thing!" Iris shouts as she throws her fist up into the air.

"Well I may as well enter too. And I'm gonna use Pikachu and Tepig for the battle stage and Oshawott and Snivy for the performance stage." Ash replies. "Let's give it our best to win the Aqua Ribbon!"

The three bright and eager trainers walk into the contest hall and enter their Pokémon for the double battle Pokémon contest.

"Here you go your ball capsules and entry card for future contests." Nurse Joy explains while she handed the supplies to Ash, Iris, and Cilan.

A few hours later, the lights went dim in the stadium as the young and beautiful announcer, Lilian comes onto the stage.

"Hello everyone how are you all doing this fine day? Well you must be feeling fantastic because you are all at the Wallace cup Pokémon contest here in beautiful Nimbasa City! Now let me introduce our judges. Here we have the Pokémon contest director, Mr. Contesta!" Lilian greets the crowd as they watchers go wild with excitement.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I am looking forward to seeing all of the bright and wonderful coordinators preform today." Mr. Contesta comments.

"Next we have the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Lilian yells as she continues to introduce the judges.

"Nimbasa City, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo states his famous catchphrase.

"Nimbasa City's own Nurse Joy!" Lilian continues.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I can't wait to witness great bonds between trainer and Pokémon while also being safe." Nurse Joy declared.

"And our final judge! Ladies you want him, Men you want to be him please give a warm welcome to the wonderful Wallace!" Lilian screamed. The whole crowd went crazy with noise as Wallace stood up ready to give a speech.

"My friends, I can't wait to see the amazing talent from the Pokémon that the trainer worked so hard to perfect the moves of their Pokémon. So without further delay I welcome all coordinators and viewers to this year's Wallace Cup!" Wallace revealed as the contest began.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan viewed the first 6 coordinators performances in the first stage on the screen in the waiting room of the contest hall.

"Alright our next contestant comes all the way from Slateport City in the Hoenn region so give a warm welcome for Harley!" Lilian announced as Harley waved to his adoring fans.

"Harley's here?! That's just great!" Ash complained.

"Who's Harley?" Iris and Cilan questioned Ash.

"To make this short, he's a rival of a friend of mine, a great coordinator, and the weirdest person on the face of the earth." Ash answered as he buried his face in his hands.

"Now my darlings come on out!" Harley yells. His pokeball flew through the air until they opened to reveal a thick cloud of white smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the fog revealed a Cacturne and Ariados. "Now my Ariados use string shot like we practiced."

Ariados shot its string shot in a corner of the stadium and started to make a web in the shape of a face.

"Now my Cacturne use Cotton Spore to outline Ariados's masterpiece!" Harley commanded. As the Cotton Spore finished the outline, the masterpiece ended up to be Harley's face!

"Oh it's so beautiful! Now my beauties use Needle Arm and Poison Sting." Harley demanded. As the masterpiece of Harley's vanished, the stadium was covered in glitter and cotton spores.

"Wow! That was truly the most original performance yet today!" Lilian yelled.

"Well that was an interesting way to show off his Pokémon." Cilan commented

"You're telling me." Ash replies.

"Alright ladies and gentleman it's time for the next coordinator. She is also from Hoenn but she's from Petalburg City! Give a big round of applause to May!" Lilian MC's

"May's here too? I guess Harley not that happy." Ash comments

"Alright Beautifly, Wartortle take the stage!" May yells. As the two Pokémon come out of their pokeball a ribbon in the shape of the Aqua ribbon surrounds them.

"Now Wartortle use Bubblebeam at the sky and Beautifly you use psychic then Sky Attack!" May commands. The Pokémon did as they were told and when Beautifly used Sky Attack the bubbles popped to reveal a gorgeous aurora that fell to the floor like a waterfall.

"Incredible! May you've out done yourself!" Lilian commented.

"Alright folks after this next contestant we will take a short break so let's go off with a bang! Our next contestant is from LaRousse City also from Hoenn is Drew!"

"Man who's here that I don't know?" Ash questions.

"Alright Roserade and Absol let's go!" Drew commanded. Drew's Absol landed on the floor first and then Roserade landed on his back. "Roserade you use Petal Dance and Absol use Water Pulse then Ice Beam!" As a result a massive tidal wave inched over the audience frozen with petals scattered all over. "Now both of you use Solar Beam!" The ice sculpture was destroyed and left behind frozen petals and little ice crystals scattered across the stadium floor.

"Drew that was magnificent! Now folks we are going to take a short break but don't go anywhere!" Lilian announced.

"Hey May, Drew, Harley, over here!" Ash yelled as he ran toward his old friends. While Ash ran over to them, Cilan and Iris paced behind him out of breath.

"Ash!" May scream as Ash caught up to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ash questioned as Iris and Cilan finally caught up to him.

"Well I am traveling with Drew now and we just saw Harley on the monitor." May replied.

"Well we all enjoyed our performances today. Each of them had a different flavor to them. They each fit your own personality." Cilan comments

"May, Drew, Harley I want you to meet Cilan and Iris. I am traveling with them here in Unova."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" They all greeted simultaneously.

When the reunited gang started to chat the lights began to flicker symbolizing the contest was going to start again.

"Good luck in the contest guys!" Ash supported

"You to!" Drew said right back.

"Alright folks I hope you had a nice break, but we must continue on with the performances. So next up is Jackson from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region so let's give him a warm welcome!" Lilian yelled. Just then a man in a dark cloak that covered his eyes and whole body except his mouth and nose walked up to the stage.

"Drapion and Froslass stand by!" Jackson yelled as he released his Pokémon with and electric ball capsule. "Now Froslass use Hail and Drapion destroy the hail with Poison Sting!"

The Pokémon did as they were told and as an outcome the hail turned to purple snow as it danced to the ground.

"Wow, he's good." Iris comments while watching the performance on the monitor.

"That was fantastic Jackson! I have never seen ice sparkle like that before!"

"I wonder who that guy is." Ash wondered. "I feel like I know him."

"Now our next contestant is the one of the Striaton City it's Cilan!" Lilian announced. Everyone in the crowd went wild.

"Yeah go Cilan!" Ash yelled at the monitor.

"Alright come on out my partners!" Cilan commanded. His pokeball's revealed confetti in which Pansage and Dwebble were enclosed in. "Now Pansage you use Solar Beam toward the sky and Dwebble use X-Scissor on the Solar Beam!" After Pansage launched his attack, Dwebble sprang out of his hard rock shell and used X-Scissor to unravel and beautiful purple glow.

"Nice job! Are you sure this is your first contest?" Lilian questioned. "Anyways it's time to move on! Our next contestant is from the Village of Dragons here in Unova! It's Iris!" Lilian announced.

"Alright Axew, Emolga take the stage!" Iris ordered. The two of them were surrounded by stars for the ball capsule. "Now Emolga use Hidden Power and Axew use Dragon Rage!" The attacks sown the Hidden Power enclosed in Axew's Dragon Rage. "Alright now use scratch!" The combination vanished in to thin air leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

"Iris that was great! So we have two more coordinators left until the appeal rounds are over. I know it is so sad so let's end it with a bang! Our next contestant is all the way from Kanto from Pallet Town, It's Ash!" Ash walked out to the platform.

"Ash?!" Misty and Brock questioned each other while in the stands with Kenny and Zoey.

"Alright Oshawott and Snivy come on out!" Ash directed his Pokémon. The two happy and bouncy Pokémon land one on top of the other and then separated.

"Alright let's make this one the best! Snivy use Leaf Tornado and Oshawott you use Bubblebeam to surround the leafs!" Ash instructed. The outcome of Ash's performances was the exact outcome Ash wanted, bubbles floating around with a leaf in the middle. "Now Snivy use Vine Whip and Oshawott use Razor Shell on the bubbles!" The bubbles bursted into glitter as the glitter and leafs danced to the floor.

"Alright our final contestant was the last winner of the Wallace Cup give a big round of applause to Dawn!" Lilian broadcasted throughout the stadium. Then Dawn ran up to the platform and threw her pokeball's.

"Dawn?!" Ash and Cilan questioned simultaneously.

"Piplup, Buneary Spotlight!" Dawn tossed her pokeballs into the blinding light. As they opened music notes started to float down to the stadium and Piplup and Buneary land on the polished wood floor.

"Alright Piplup use Bubblebeam and Buneary you use Ice Beam on the bubbles!" Dawn instructs. Piplup and Buneary's move come out as floating frozen bubbles hovering over the stage.

"Now Buneary use Bonce!" Dawn orders. Buneary starts to hop on the bubbles to the tune of Do Re Mi.

"Now for the big finish! Piplup use Peck and Buneary use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn advices. The bubbles were destroyed and fell to the ground as crystal snowflakes.

"Dawn what a great way to wrap up the appeal round! Now don't leave folks, the judges will have 8 finalists moving on to the next round momentarily!" Lilian informed.

After five minutes of patient later, Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, May, Harley, Drew, Brock, and Misty where all together in the same room.

"Brock, Misty, Zoey, Kenny? You're all here to?! Looks like the gang is all here!" Ash commented as he ran to his friends from journeys past.

"Hi Ash!" Dawn, Brock, Misty, Zoey, and Kenny replied at the same time.

"Oh for those of you who don't know, this is Iris and this is…" Ash was then cut off form introducing his friends by Dawn's high pitched wail.

"Cousin Cilan!" Dawn squealed as she ran up to Cilan to give him a huge hug.

"So Dawn's your cousin?" Ash questioned as he itched his head trying to let the information seep into his brain. "Anyways what have you all been up to?"

"Well I came to Unova to find more inspiration for contest combinations. But since there aren't many contests here I started doing some Gym Battles." Dawn answered.

"I saw Brock hit on Nurse Joy here in Nimbasa City. Big shock there." Misty replied with her Azurill wrapped in her arms.

"I came to Unova to practice my Pokémon Doctor skills." Brock responded.

"Zoey and I caught up with each other on vacation here in Unova and when we heard that the Wallace would be here we wanted to check it out." Kenny continued.

Just after Kenny finished his sentence Jackson walked into the room.

"Hey Jackson. That was a great performance you did out there with Drapion and Froslass." Dawn complimented as she walked toward him with Piplup not far behind.

"Whatever see you later." Jackson snapped back.

"What's his problem?" Drew questioned as the monitor showed Lilian ready to show the final 8 competitors.

"Thanks for waiting folks now to announce the final 8 coordinators who will move on to the next round and here they are now!" Lilian yelled as the monitor show the final 8.

The screen showed Ash, Cilan, Iris, Jackson, Dawn, May, Drew, and Harley.

"We all made it to the final 8!" Iris shrieked with joy as the girls joined in a group hug.

"And now to find out who will battle who in the 1st round. And here they are!" Lilian continued. The battle order for the first round appeared on the screen in the waiting room. Ash vs. Jackson, Iris vs. Cilan, Drew vs. May, Dawn vs. Harley.

"Awesome I'm up first!" Ash howled while he threw his fist up into the air.

"We will continue the 1st round battles tomorrow so don't go too far off!" Lilian signed off.

"I can't wait to watch all of you battle each other. It should be great to see." Brock commented.

"Why don't we all head back to the Pokémon center together?" Misty suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Misty." Kenny and Zoey reply.

Our 7 friends eat pasta primavera for dinner and heir pokemon eat Brock and Cilan's homemade Pokémon food.

"Cilan you have to give me your pokemon food secret for multiple type pokemon." Brock requested.

"Sorry it's a family secret." Cilan teased as he was about to place food into his mouth.

"I know it Brock. I can tell you. No need to worry." Dawn generously offered.

"Don't tell him please!" Cilan yelled as dropped his fork on the plate while throwing a tantrum. Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Ash, look behind you." Dawn comments as he points to a boy with familiar purple hair.

"Is that Paul?" Ash questioned as he looked concentrated on the young man. "It is!" Ash yelled so loud that he caught Paul's attention. Paul started to walk toward the table where Ash and the others were sitting.

"Hey Paul so what are you doing here in Unova especially at a contest?" Dawn questioned. Paul looked around the table as everyone waited for a response.

"I came here to check out new ideas for my battling. So I see that Ash has entered the Wallace Cup again. Pathetic as usual." Paul answered.

"What was that?!" Ash shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm leaving." Paul ended the conversation as he walked away.

"Ash, who's Paul?" Kenny asked.

"He's my old rival from Sinnoh and a talented trainer." Ash explained.

The gang continued to eat their meals in peace. After dinner each trainer went to their room and fell asleep waiting for the battle stage of the Wallace Cup to begin.

The next day everyone was in monitoring room waiting for Jackson and Ash's to begin.

"Hello folks! I hope you had a good night's sleep because we are going to have some intense battles today. So let's get going. On my left I have Ash! And on my right I have Jackson!" Lilian stated. The crowd went wild with excitement as they cheered for their favorite competitor. "Alright we have five minutes on the clock. So let's get busy!"

"Pikachu, Tepig I choose you!" Ash yelled as his Pokémon took center stage.

"Nidoking, Aggron stand by for battle!" Jackson commanded as his large Pokémon rattled the ground beneath Pikachu and Tepig's feet.

"Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail on Nidoking and Tepig use Flame Charge on Aggron!" Ash shouted. As Ash's Pokémon were about to land a direct hit on both of Jackson's Pokémon, Nidoking and Aggron blocked the attack with incredible force. Both Pokémon were almost knocked out by the push Jackson's Pokémon caused.

"Now Nidoking use Earth Power and Aggron use Earthquake!" Jackson commanded. His Pokémon were so powerful that they knocked out Ash's Pokémon in one hit.

"Pikachu and Tepig are unable to battle which means the victor is Jackson!" Lilian announced as she points to Jackson. Jackson smirks and walks off the stage.

"Who is he?" Ash questioned to himself while holding his injured Pokémon in his warm arms.

Ash slowly walks back to the monitoring room with his eyes cast downward.

"Ash, are you okay after that battle?" May worried.

"I'm fine!" Ash rapidly replied with a big smile on his face like the whole battle didn't even happen.

"Okay. Well, Cilan and I have to get ready for our battle. Wish us luck." Iris mentioned as she and Cilan ran toward the stage.

"Alright that was a quick battle, but things should really get cooking during this next battle!" Lilian broadcasted. "Now let me introduce you to our next contestants. Over here is Iris. And over here is Cilan."

"Now Pansage, Stunfisk come on out!" Cilan decreed as his Pokémon sprang onto the stage.

"Axew, Excadrill let's go!" Iris ordered her Pokémon on to the stadium floor.

"Aright we've got 5 minutes on the clock. So let's get busy!" Lilian proclaimed.

"Now Pansage use Bullet Seed on Excadrill and Stunfisk you use Mud Shot on Axew!" Cilan instructed. Both attacks landed a direct hit on both Pokémon but they were still standing.

"Alright my turn. Axew use Dragon Rage on Pansage and Excadrill use Drill Run on Stunfisk!" Iris decreed. Since Iris went on a limb with her Axew's Dragon Rage, the Attack turned into Dragon Sneeze or at least that's what Ash call the attack. Dragon Rage majorly injured both of Iris's Pokémon but they still got up to fight. One more direct hit and Iris was done for.

"Now for the big finish! Pansage use Solar Beam and Stunfisk use Thunderbolt!" Cilan demanded. The powerful attacks were too strong to dodge. They landed a critical hit and Iris's Pokémon were unable to battle.

"Axew and Excadrill are unable to battle so the victory goes to Cilan, Pansage and Stunfisk!" Lilian declared.

"We did it we won! It's all thanks to you two." Cilan shouted. He ran up to his Pokémon and gave them a huge hug.

"Cilan, do your best to win the contest! I'll be cheering for you in the stands!" Iris yelled from across the stadium floor.

"Thanks Iris!" Cilan thanked.

The gang all met up in the monitoring room after Cilan and Iris's battle.

"Hey you guys battle really hard." Drew complimented.

"All though Iris lost so I am going to battle Cilan in the finals once I beat Dawn and Drew or May." Harley teased making Iris laugh at his statement not knowing what he meant.

"You'll have to defeat me first, which isn't very likely." Dawn replied back walking down the hallway.

"Oh please I could you in my sleep little darling." Harley chuckled. He started to laugh and walked away.

"Jeez I don't know who's weirder Conway or Harley." Dawn said

"I have no idea. I think they might be even." Brock commented.

"We should head back to the stands before the next match. Good luck Dawn." Misty complimented.

"Thanks Misty. See ya later guys!" Dawn yelled as Ash, Iris, Misty, Zoey, Kenny, and Brock stroll down the hallway to their seats in the front row. Dawn ran up to the stadium, waiting for her battle with Harley.

"Alright the first half of the first round is complete. Now we have an exciting battle underway so let's meet our contestants. Over on my left I have Harley! On my right I have last year's Wallace Cup winner, Dawn!" Lilian broadcasted. The crowd went crazy for both competitors. "We've got 5 minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Come on out my beauties!" Harley shouted as his Banette and Ariados were revealed from a puff of white smoke from the ball capsule.

"Togekiss, Pachirisu spotlight!" Dawn called out as her pokeball flew through the air with grace. When her pokeballs opened they presented Togekiss and Pachirisu surrounded by stars. "Alright now Togekiss use Aura Sphere on Banette and Pachirisu use Discharge on Ariados!"

"Now Ariados use Poison Sting and Banette use Will-O-Wisp!" Harley shouted. The Pokémon counterstriked and as the attacks collided they produced a large smokescreen.

"Now's my chance. Togekiss use Sky Attack and Pachirisu jump on Togekiss's back and use Super Fang!" Dawn commanded. Her Pokémon did as they were told and disappeared into the smoke.

"Well if she's not going to attack then I might as well." Harley stated. Just then Dawn's Pokémon came in and landed a direct hit on Harley's Pokémon. His Pokémon were knocked to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Alright let's wrap this up! Togekiss us Air Slash and Pachirisu use Discharge!" Dawn commanded. Her Pokémon landed the attack flawlessly and knocked out Harley's Banette and Ariados.

"That's it! Banette and Ariados are unable to battle! Which means the winner is Dawn!" Lilian proclaimed.

"We did it we won!" Dawn yelled as she kneeled down to her Pokémon and gave them each a hot pink poffin.

"No fair I was supposed to win the whole thing!" Harley whined. "Dawn beat May for me since I can't battle her in this contest."

"Alright." Dawn promised.

The group was waiting for Harley and Dawn to exit the stage and enter the monitoring room.

"Dawn you did great!" Zoey complimented as she hugged Dawn.

"Thanks Zoey. That means a lot to me." Dawn returned.

Then Dawn noticed Paul walking down the hallway. She tried not to notice him but he noticed her almost immediately.

"Hi Paul, what are you doing in the monitoring room?" Brock asked.

"I came here to see my cousin, Jackson. Since I saw him I was about to head back to my seat." Paul replied.

"Jackson's your cousin?!" Ash questioned. "Man no wonder he's so strong."

"Whatever. See you later." Paul replied. Paul walked down the hall as he disappeared.

"Drew we have to get on stage for our battle." May told Drew.

"You are right. Later guys!" Drew screamed as he and May ran toward the stage for the final battle in the first round.

"We should get back to our seats to." Iris suggested. "Later Dawn!"

Dawn walked back to the monitoring room by herself and noticed that Jackson was observing the monitor of Dawn's last battle.

"Hey Jackson." Dawn commented

"Hunh? Oh it's only you." Jackson replied

"So I was thinking I want to make a bet. If I win my match against you, if I even get to the finals you have to take of your cloak and show everyone what you really look like. If I lose you don't have to." Dawn suggested.

"Sure, but I hope you know that you are going to lose against me and my Pokémon." Jackson teased Dawn.

"We'll see who wins and who loses." Dawn replied.

"And that's it time's up!" Lilian shouted. During the time Dawn and Jackson were talking May and Drew's battle was going on. "And the winner is... May with her Venusaur and Glaceon!"

"Awesome she won! I guess that means I get to battle May next!" Dawn shouted.

"You're not going to win. May is a tough trainer. If you want to win you have to keep your guard up." Jackson offered as he walked out of the room.

"Alright the first round has unfortunately come to an end, but don't worry we will have great battles tomorrow in the semi-finals! Here are the battles for tomorrow." Lilian broadcasted. "It's Cilan vs. Jackson and May vs. Dawn! So don't go too far 'cause you don't want to miss these matches!"

Everyone met up at the Pokémon center later that day for lunch. The guys had lunch together at a friend of Cilan's restaurant and they got a major discount because Cilan knew the owner.

"Sooo, Drew what's going on with you and May hmmm?" Harley questioned. Everyone leaned in wanting to know the answer.

"What do you mean?!" Drew angrily replied.

"Are you two dating or what?" Ash put into simple words so that Drew could understand.

"What? NO! Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I want to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll diss me." Drew blushed and casted his eyes on the floor.

"I think you should ask her out." Brock advised as he tapped Drew's shoulder.

"All right I'll ask her out if…" Drew started.

"If what?" Cilan continued.

"If Ash asks out Misty, and Kenny asks out Zoey." Drew stated. The whole table went silent and stared at Ash and Kenny.

"Fine. I'll ask out Zoey, I wanted to anyways." Kenny agrees.

"Wh-who says I even like Misty?" Ash questioned trying to ignore the fact that everyone at the table was staring at him.

"Oh please, I know how you look at her I think I even saw you drool once staring at her." Drew pointed out.

"Fine I'll do it but you have to promise to ask out May at the same time I ask out Misty." Ash made clear.

"Deal." Drew promised as the boys shock on the deal.

During the time the boys were at lunch, the girls were in Dawn's room hanging out.

"Ok before I ask this question anything that is said in this room stays in this room no matter what." Iris states ready to ask her question.

"Alright we promise anything said or done stays in this room." Zoey promises.

"Does anyone like one of the guys?" Iris questions.

"Well…" Misty starts.

"Well what? Remember we won't tell anyone." May declared.

"Well, I kinda, sorta like Ash." Misty whispered as she buried her head into one of the extra pillows.

"You like Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah. So who do you like Zoey?" Misty inquires.

"Who said I was going next?!" Zoey shouts from the top of one of the bunk beds.

"It's not going to kill you if you tell us Zoey." Dawn declared as she lay down on the bed under Zoey.

"Fine… I like Kenny! There I said it." Zoey shouted so loudly that the guys could probably hear her. Zoey covered her mouth not believing what she had just said.

"It's fine to tell us Zoey. We are your friends you know, and to make you feel better, I tell you who I like next." May offered.

"So, who do you like May?" Zoey questioned.

"I like Drew." May stated out loud without any side effects.

"Wow May you are strong. I can't believe you didn't delay about a topic like that." Iris stated.

"I don't really have many secrets. Anything I want to share, I share." May revealed.

There were a few moments of silent and then everyone stared at Dawn. Dawn was turned toward the wall so she didn't know that her friends were staring at her. As Dawn turned around onto her other side she jumped at the sight of her friends staring at her. Just when Dawn screamed Paul was passing by her room he ran their to see if anything was wrong. He noticed that the door was open loud enough to hear what the girls were talking about.

"What?" Dawn questions "What?"

"So, Dawn who do you like?" Misty questioned with a big grin the size of the bunk bed.

"What I don't like anyone." Dawn tried to cover up her lie. She started to twiddle her thumbs.

"You're lying." May stated.

"How can you tell?" Zoey asked May with a puzzled look.

"She twiddles her thumbs when she lies." May points out. "I mean I already know who she likes but I'm not gonna tell. I let Dawn tell you yourself."

"Well…I…I like…" Dawn started.

"You like who?" Iris impatiently questioned.

"You like Paul don't you?" Misty asks.

Dawn shakes her head yes in shame and buries her head into her pillow and starts to cry.

"Dawn, why are you crying?" Iris inquires.

"Yeah there's nothing to be ashamed of." May tries to comfort Dawn.

"Yes there is. You don't know Paul. He's the kind of guy that you want to know better but if you try to talk to him he'll just ignore you. You guys wouldn't understand what I am going through." Dawn explains.

"You're right. We don't know what you going through but we are going to help you get through it." Zoey declares while trying to cheer up Dawn.

Paul heard the whole conversation. After they stopped talking he simply turned around and walked away blushing and in shock.

That night at the Pokémon center the whole gang sat together and didn't speak at all while they stuff their mouths with steak and peas. Dawn didn't really eat her dinner. She just pushed her peas around the dish and thought about the conversation the girls had earlier. Dawn then noticed Paul walk by. Dawn blushed and didn't make eye contact.

The next day was the final day of the contest. The semi-finals and finals would determine who would win the famous Aqua Ribbon.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman how are all of you doing?" Lilian questions as the crowd of people go crazy. "Today is unfortunately the last day of the contest, so let's make today go in contest history! Our first battle should be a good one. It's Cilan versus Jackson! We've got 5 minutes on the clock so let's get busy!" Lilian broadcasted across the building as the two competitors stroll up to the stage.

"Alright Pansage, Stunfisk let's go!" Cilan commanded as his Pokémon were sent out of their pokeballs and onto the stage in front of them.

"Ursaring, Hariyama stand by for battle!" Jackson demanded. His massive Pokémon compared to Cilan's Pokémon. "Hariyama use Force Palm and Ursaring use Focus Blast!" Jackson's Pokémon attacked perfectly and landed super effective strikes to Pansage and Stunfisk.

"Come get up!" Cilan commanded. His Pokémon struggled to get up but after a while his Pokémon did get up. "Alright Pansage use Bullet Seed on Hariyama and Stunfisk use Thunderbolt on Ursaring!"

"Both of you use Close Combat!" Jackson counterstriked. As Cilan's Pokémon approached closer and closer Hariyama and Ursaring waited to use their attack. At the right time Jackson's Pokémon used their attacks and defeated Cilan.

"Stunfisk and Pansage are unable to battle which means that the winner is Jackson!" Lilian projected across the stadium.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge since you were a Gym Leader. I guess I was proven wrong." Jackson taunted.

"What was that? I may have lost but there is no reason to insult me like that!" Cilan replied defending his role as a Gym Leader. Jackson simply walked away down the hall were Dawn was waiting for her battle. The two of them didn't say one word to each other.

"Alright this next battle will determine who will go to the finals with Jackson. So let's get this battle started. On my right I have the runner-up for the last Wallace Cup, May! And on my left is the winner of last year's Wallace Cup, Dawn! Will May get revenge and win against Dawn and then win the whole thing?" Lilian announced.

Dawn and May walked up to the stage knowing that her friends were watching her. Dawn started to shake nervously as she got ready to throw her pokeballs.

"Alright we've got 5 minutes on the clock, so let's get busy!" Lilian yelled.

"Munchlax, Skitty take the stage!" May commanded. May threw her pokeballs across the stage floor. As they opened they revealed her Munchlax and Skitty.

"Buneary, Quilava Spotlight!" Dawn demanded. Her Pokémon appeared on stage as Buneary landed on top of Quilava. "Alright Quilava use Swift and Buneary use Ice Beam!" Dawn's attack combination resulted in the stars from Quilava's Swift turn into ice. The attack landed a direct hit, but caused little damage to Munchlax and Skitty.

"Skitty use Water Pulse on Quilava and Munchlax use Mach Punch on Buneary!" May command as her Pokémon used their attacks.

"Dodge it quickly!" Dawn demanded. Her Pokémon thankfully dodge the attack just before they landed a direct hit but the attacks did skim them as Quilava and Buneary jumped to dodge the attacks.

"Are you guys okay?" Dawn question making sure her Pokémon could continue to battle. They shook their heads yes as they were eager to battle. "Quilava use Flame Wheel on Skitty and Buneary you use Dizzy Punch on Munchlax!"

As Dawn's Pokémon came in for the attack, May counterstriked.

"Skitty use Water Pulse and Munchlax use Mach Punch!" May demanded thinking she would win the match. Quilava and Buneary received a direct hit from Skitty and Munchlax's attacks. They had trouble getting up after they were blown back to Dawn's side of the stadium.

"Oh no Quilava, Buneary please get up! I know you can!" Dawn screamed her head off. Just then both of her Pokémon began to glow an angelic white. "What's going on?"

"Well it looks like that Quilava and Buneary are evolving into their final forms!" Lilian broadcasted in amazement.

"Whoa… Lopunny and Typhlosion are right let's win this thing! Typhlosion use Eruption and Lopunny use Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded. The attacks came in to fast to dodge. May's Pokémon tried but they were hit with amazing power to knock them to the floor. Her Pokémon somehow got back up with the little strength they had left.

"That's it time's up! And the winner is …Dawn!" Lilian revealed as Dawn's face appeared on the monitor in the large stadium room.

"I won… We won!" Dawn yelled with excitement as she ran up to her newly evolved Pokémon and gave them a hug.

"All right folks we are going to take a quick break so that our finalists can recharge their Pokémon so they are ready to battle in the finals! So don't go anywhere!" Lilian stated as Dawn, May, and their Pokémon walked back behind the stage to the monitoring room.

"Hey Dawn, May!" Ash yelled as he waved and ran toward to May and Dawn. "You guys both did great. Dawn it's great that your Pokémon evolved just before the finals."

"Ash is right. You should be fine in the finals against Jackson." Misty stated.

"Dawn just be careful, I already battling Jackson and he is no push over you have to keep your guard up at all times. He could do the opposite of what you think he is going to do." Cilan advised.

"Guys before I go I want to tell you something." Dawn told the group.

"What is it Dawn?" Drew questioned.

"I made a bet with Jackson." Dawn explained.

"You what?!" Everyone yelled in Dawn's face.

Dawn explained the bet she and Jackson made.

"I have been curious about what Jackson looks like under that cloak of his." Iris confesses.

"Me too." Harley agreed.

"Well I have to get to my match. I'll see you guys after at the Pokémon center for dinner." Dawn stated as she walked down the hallway on her way to the final match in the Wallace Cup.

"Alright folks I hope you had a nice little break, because the biggest battle of the Wallace Cup is about to go underway!" Lilian yelled to all corners of the stadium seats. "Over on this side of the stadium I have last year's Wallace Cup, its Dawn! And on the other side, he won all of his battles before the time went out, it's Jackson! We've got 5 minutes on the clock so let's get busy!"

"Typhlosion, Lopunny Spotlight!" Dawn commanded as her new Pokémon landed on the stadium floor with grace.

"Torterra, Honchkrow stand by for battle!" Jackson directed as Torterra landed on the ground and shook the stadium and as Honchkrow flew through the air in circles around Torterra.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower and Lopunny use Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered as her Pokémon landed the attack with super effective damage. But both of Jackson's Pokémon stood up like nothing happen.

"Alright Torterra use Frenzy Plant and Honchkrow use Sky Attack!" Paul demanded. His Pokémon launched their powerful attacks they came in fast leaving Dawn with one option.

"Lopunny use Protect and Typhlosion use Flamethrower to try and stop the Frenzy Plant!" Dawn ordered as her Pokémon did as they were told. Lopunny's Protect just barely held up against Honchkrow's Sky Attack and Typhlosion kept the Flamethrower going until the Frenzy Plant stopped. Both Pokémon on Dawn and Jackson's side were worn out already.

"Amazing power from both sides. Dawn and Jackson have an equal amount of points and both of their Pokémon have an equal amount of energy left. With 2 minutes and 30 seconds left the tables can still turn for either side." Lilian announced as the battle continued.

"Alright Lopunny use Ice Beam once more on Honchkrow and Typhlosion use Eruption on Torterra!" Dawn stated. Typhlosion attack power somehow boosted within five seconds of Dawn giving the commands. Typhlosion's ability blaze has kicked in. Typhlosion started going crazy and shouting his Flamethrower everywhere not knowing where it would hit.

"Typhlosion stop, please stop!" Dawn yelled as she tried to return Typhlosion to his calmer state.

"That won't work." Jackson told Dawn as she started to cry wanted her Pokémon back the way he was. "I had a Pokémon with the blaze ability and I couldn't control it so I let it go. But you have a strong bond with your Typhlosion so you can bring him back."

Dawn ran up to Typhlosion and hugged him trying to calm him down. Typhlosion's eyes turned into a fiery red as he went out of control. As his body started to heat up Dawn started to scream in pain.

"Typhlosion stop this! Can't you see that you're hurting your trainer?!" Jackson screamed in Typhlosion's face. Jackson pushed Dawn off Typhlosion to prevent her burns from becoming worse. "Look if you want to unleash your strength use it on the Pokémon you are battling!"

Dawn was amazed of how Jackson protected her. The whole stadium fell into silence at Jackson's actions and words. Lopunny and Nurse Joy came over to treat Dawn's injures. Typhlosion then looked at Dawn and snapped out of his ability and changed back into his loving self.

"Jackson." Dawn whispered as she walked up with bandage all the way up her arm.

"What?" Jackson questioned as he looked at her injury.

"Thank you." Dawn replied.

Jackson blushed as he walked back his corner. Dawn did the same as she walked past Typhlosion and Lopunny who both had worried looks.

"I'm fine. Typhlosion don't beat yourself up about this. You couldn't control your ability and that's normal. Now let's put this behind us and win this thing!" Dawn cheered as Typhlosion and Lopunny smiled in relief that Dawn was okay.

"Alright folks, during the event that just occurred we stopped the timer at 1 minute so let's get the clock back up and running and finish this battle!" Lilian broadcasted as the crowd cheered and cried because Dawn was alright and Jackson defended her.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm and Honchkrow use Dark Pulse!" Jackson directed.

"Both of you dodge it!" Dawn yelled. Her Pokémon jumped in the air at incredible speeds to dodge the attacks.

"Let's wrap this up! Typhlosion use Lava Plume on Torterra and Lopunny use Bonce on Honchkrow!" Dawn ordered as her Pokémon readied their attacks. Typhlosion and Lopunny landed direct attacks. But Jackson's Pokémon weren't ready to give up just yet.

"That's it times up! Lilian yelled. "And the winner of this year's Wallace Cup is… Dawn!"

"I…I won? I won!" Dawn was crying at the excitement of winning the Wallace Cup again as she walked up to the stage to receive her ribbon.

"Dawn you were splendid throughout your battles. So I am proud to present you with the Aqua Ribbon again." Wallace complimented as he handed her the Aqua Ribbon as a sign of winning the contest. "My friends I hope you enjoyed this year's Wallace Cup! I hope to see you next year at the next one!"

As the stadium flooded of people trying to exit the building, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Harley, Kenny, Zoey, Iris, and Cilan ran up to Dawn and congratulated her on her recent win. Harley then noticed Jackson walk down the hallway toward the group.

"Hey Jackson." May said to Jackson as he walked up to Dawn.

"Jackson, I want to personal thank you for protecting my little cousin during the final contest battle today." Cilan thanked as he bowed in respect along with everyone else except Dawn.

"Hey I'm only like 2 inches shorter then you!" Dawn screamed in Cilan's ear. Everyone started to laugh, even Jackson.

"So Dawn since you won fair and square I guess I should show you who I really am." Jackson stated as he took off his cloak to reveal the last person anyone would expect.

"Paul?!" Everyone besides Dawn yelled.

"P-Paul?" Dawn whispered. Dawn started to walk backwards away from Paul. She then started to run as fast as she could. Paul started to run towards her. Dawn reached a balcony and started to cry not knowing why. Paul eventually caught up to her.

"Why? Why are you really here? Why did you enter the contest? Why did you enter under a fake name? Why did you protect me from Typhlosion during our battle? " Dawn questioned wanting answers.

"Well I am here because I wanted to tell you something, I entered because I knew you would be in a contest, I entered a under a fake name because I didn't want anyone to know it was me, and I couldn't stand to see you get hurt." Paul explained to Dawn as she shivered on the balcony with the night sky behind her.

"Here, take my jacket." Paul took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"No I can't, you need it. I'll be fine." Dawn declined Paul's kindness. Paul then removed the jacket from Dawn's shoulders. He then took out a navy green blanket and wrapped Dawn in it.

"And I can't let you catch a cold out here." Paul stated. Dawn started to blush.

"So what was so important that you had to come all the way to Unova to tell me?" Dawn questioned as she leaned over the edge of the railing on the balcony.

"Hey Dawn! We're all going to head back to the Pokémon center we'll just meet you their when you and Paul are done!" May yelled from the entrance of the building interrupting Paul and Dawn.

"Alright!" Dawn yelled back.

Ash and the rest on the gang walked down the dark unlit road on the way to the Pokémon center until they disappeared.

"So where were we?" Paul asked forgetting were they left out in their conversation.

"You were about to tell me what was so important that you had to come all the way to Unova to tell me." Dawn answered.

"Oh yeah. To answer your question, might I ask you to look up into the sky." Paul suggested while pointing upward.

Dawn looked up into the clear night sky to see a Froslass on a Staraptor flying in the air next to a note written in frozen crystals.

"I love you Dawn…from Paul." Dawn read aloud as she stopped in different places trying to let the information run through her head. Dawn started to cry tears of joy knowing that the man that she loves, loves her too.

"Are you okay?" Paul questioned as he tried to comfort Dawn. Dawn then leaped into his arms and whispered "I love you too."

The two of them hugged each other until they got an unexpected visitor.

"Hello twerpette, long time no see!" Jessie from Team Rocket stated as she, James, and Meowth hovered over them on their jetpacks.

"Team Rocket, what do you want with her?" Paul angrily questioned while protecting Dawn.

"She has something that we need." Meowth answers as he approaches Dawn.

"And what's that?" Paul asks.

"Dawn I want you to get away from here. Let me take care of these clowns." Paul whispers as Dawn runs away trying to get as far away from Team Rocket as possible. Paul tries to lead Jessie and James in the other direction. Meowth follows close behind Dawn with a rope net cannon to catch her.

"Froslass go and protect Dawn! Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul commands as he battles Team Rocket not knowing that Meowth is chasing Dawn.

"Come on Moon Princess be good and come to me nice and easy." Meowth taunts as he shoots and misses the net cannon.

"No. I'll never help you find Cresslia!" Dawn yells. She then trips and is caught by a net. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Paul heard Dawn scream and immediately ran in the direction of Dawn's scream.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled as he saw the captured Dawn in an inescapable net. "Why are you doing this to her?!"

"Because she's the ticket to getting Cresslia." Jessie responded as she and James flew behind Paul and shot the net cannon at him and trapped him next to Dawn.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul questioned. "Oww…" Paul pulled up his sleeve to notice a cut from the net. He didn't let Dawn see it because he didn't want Dawn to worry about him.

"Paul I'm the decedent of Cresslia, in other words the Moon Princess. I can make Cresslia appear when I want and or need to." Dawn explained.

"Time to go my lady." James stated as he grabbed the end of the net and drug Dawn across the polished floor. Paul grabbed Dawn's wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Come on lover boy, let go of our princess!" Jessie commanded. Meowth then came over and badly scratched Paul's wrist to make him let go of his true love. Paul's hand started to slip as his hand let go of Dawn's as she was dragged away by James to the balcony.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled back. Dawn and Paul started to scream and cry for each other. Then both of them noticed a Flamethrower come from Paul's direction. It was Typhlosion!

"I hate twerp Pokémon!" James yelled in anger. "Yamask use Night Shade!"  
Yamask landed his attack on Typhlosion, it had little damage.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Team Rocket!" Dawn screamed. Typhlosion did as he was told and burned Team Rocket along with part of the nets that trapped Dawn and Paul.

"I hate being barbequed!" Jessie yelled. She, James, and Meowth's jetpacks exploded as they blasted out into the night sky. Dawn then slowly got up and noticed that her knee was bleeding from her fall earlier.

"Paul…" Dawn whispered. "Paul!" Paul had just gotten out of the net holding his injured arm which the blood has stained through his jacket.

Dawn ran toward Paul and started to cry as she leaped into Paul's arms.

"Paul I was so scared they almost got me!" Dawn babbled as she smelled Paul's blood from his jacket. "You're bleeding…"

"It's nothing don't worry. You're here now and you're safe with me." Paul stated as he hugged Dawn.

"Let me look at it." Dawn exclaimed as Paul rolled up his sleeve to notice a large cut with blood dripping from both sides of his arm. "Piplup come on out."

Dawn threw her pokeball to reveal Dawn's little Piplup.

"Piplup I want you to use a little Hydro Pump on Paul's arm." Dawn directed. Piplup did as he was told and gently cleaned the blood from his cut to show the gash mark on his whole forearm. Dawn dug through her sunshine yellow backpack to find a roll of bandages. Dawn then wrapped the bandages around Paul's arm.

"Thanks." Paul whispered as Dawn started to cry again thinking that Paul was badly injured. "Dawn I'm fine you don't have to worry anymore. Now let me see your knee."

Dawn pulled out her knee to bare a similar cut on her knee to Paul's arm. Piplup then did the same thing on Dawn as he did on Paul. Paul then wrapped her knee in bandages. When Paul finished, he whipped away a stray tear on Dawn's blushed cheek with his thumb. The both of them returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs and sat against the wall in the hallway. Dawn was the first to fall asleep. When Paul noticed she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and then carried her back to the Pokémon center and returned her to her room.

The next morning Dawn woke up in her bed not knowing how she got there. When she placed her feet on the soft carpet she noticed a note from Paul on a small sheet of yellow lined paper.

_The note_

_Dear Dawn,_

_If you are ready this you are probably wondering how you got back to the Pokémon center. Well what happen was you fell asleep next to me in the contest hall and I carried you back to the Pokémon center. I went to see Nurse Joy about our injures and she told me that they aren't as serious as we thought. If you want to visit me I will be either in my room, 213, recovering, at breakfast, or training in the training hall out back. Recover fast_

_Yours truly, Paul._

After reading the note she ran towards her window to see if Paul was training like he said he might be. He wasn't there. Dawn then changed into different clothes. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts to bed. She put on her signature dress, hat, boots, and other accessories and ran down to where breakfast was served. He wasn't there either, but since she was down there she grabbed 2 apples from the fruit tray and ran up to Paul's room. She knocked on the door. Dawn then heard a voice asking to come in. Dawn then open the door to expose Paul lying in his bed not moving.

"Paul, how are you feeling?" Dawn questioned as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

"I feel fine, but you really should rest your knee." Paul worried. He walked out to the balcony and stared into the morning sky.

"Look, I'm fine too, but we have to tell everyone what happened. They'll be worried if we don't tell them the truth." Dawn explained. The both of them looked each other in the eye and leaned in to kiss until they were interrupted by a loud obnoxious knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dawn wondered as she walked up to the door. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Ash and the gang looking like they had something to say.

"Hey Dawn darling. What are you doing here?" Harley questioned. As the gang walked into the door, they noticed that Paul looked more annoyed than usual.

"Hey what's with Paul?" May whispered in Dawn's ear.

"Uhhh…" Dawn didn't know what to say as she tried to hide her blush.

"So the reason we came here is that some of us have big news to tell the rest of the group. Ash, why don't you go first." Cilan suggested.

"I don't want to but okay. Misty and I are dating. Drew how about you go next." Ash stated.

"Alright May and I are now dating. Kenny it's your turn." Drew explained.

"Zoey and I are a couple now." Kenny stated. Everyone clapped for one another. The girls kissed their boyfriends on the cheek as their faces turned bright red.

"Should we tell them?" Paul whispered to Dawn to her ear.

"Yeah." Dawn whispered back. "Guys I have something to say to."

"What is it Dawn?" Zoey asked.

"Well Paul and I are umm a couple." Dawn babbled as she tried to get the words out.

"You're not!" Iris yelled in disbelief.

"We are." Paul stated.

"Guys I am really sorry to do this but I have to put new bandages on Paul so could you guys please leave?" Dawn questioned. Everyone agreed and walked out the door leaving Paul and Dawn alone in his room.

"Okay why did you do that?" Paul asked as he sat down on his bed.

"One, because your bandages do need to be changed, Two because I didn't want any more drama, and three I wanted us to be alone." Dawn explains as she wraps new silk white bandages around Paul's left arm. Then Paul draped a new coat of bandages on Dawn's right knee. Dawn and Paul walked out to the balcony and looked out into the morning sky.

"So, what are you going to do know that the contest is over?" Paul questioned Dawn while leaning over the railing.

"Well I'll travel Unova looking for ideas on contest combinations and become top coordinator." Dawn answered. "And I was thinking of traveling with a friend again. Paul, do you want to travel with me?"

"Sure." Paul agreed. "But I will be in the Pokémon league so we are going to cities with Gyms."

The two of them stood on the balcony in silence. A gentle breeze popped up here and there. Paul and Dawn looked each other strait in the eye. Paul ran his fingers through Dawn's hair. Dawn then realized that she and Paul would be together. Dawn and Paul leaned in to kiss each other.


End file.
